Escaping the Page
by HoRiZoNgUrL
Summary: On a silent night beneath the stars Chloe Philips encounters Lavi in an unexpected meeting. Through certain circumstances and turn of events cause the both of them to see each other often! Will this unexpected couple escape their fates? LavixOC
1. Starless Night

**Prologue  
**

Wandering in the darkening streets a tiny bundled figure sat down in silence. The figure had curly toffee blonde hair that framed her face. From beneath the rim of her hat gleaming silver eyes scanned the sky and saw that dusk was approaching. Softly she cursed the fluffy snow flakes loftily falling from the sky. She would rather freeze in the cold than return home.

A distant figure limped towards her. "Why is such a youthful and pretty girl like you outside in this weather?" the old woman thought out loud. The blonde inched away as she recognized the beggar from town square. She didn't like that the beggar was eyeing her winter outfit with desire. The cold solid wall behind the young teen made her aware that she was cornered. With her thick mittens, boots, wool hat and coat the beggar quickened her pace roughly in reach of glorious treasures that would give her warmth through the bitter winter nights or at least that was what the girl though she was after. Panic and adrenaline coursed through the girl's body as she watched almost in slow motion the old lady's arms reaching but getting intercepted by a long small hammer. Confusion spread as fast as fear and both females turned to see a tall lanky mahogany haired teen. He was bundled up assuring both females that he was no poverty stricken fellow.

"Stop running uselessly I am required to finish my mission by nightfall." He smiled politely as he interrupted. The strange part was not just his acute timing but neither female recognized him from their tiny town. "I've found you." a triumphant smile lit his face when suddenly the sharp tip on top of the hammer pierced the old lady rapidly. Pentagrams spread and mutated the flesh of the corpse. The remaining ashes flew with the wind down a shadowed alleyway. "That one sure put up quite the fight." he muttered sighing and collapsing into heap onto the ground. For the first time the male glanced up to see the blonde. "My name is Lavi. So what is your name? You should at least tell your savior." Lavi teased her with a grin that lit his green eyes. His whole demeanor drastically brightened and even the dark alleyways appeared less menancing.

"You are rather demanding for a savior." She replied curtly. No longer in immediate danger she felt no need for his further presence.

"So you can speak. I was begging to worry that you could not talk at all." He spoke with a hint of amusement. "Well duty calls after all the sun will rise soon. I bid you farewell." Lavi replied waving childishly. He sauntered down the street almost as if tempting her to fill the silence and distance with her name.

"My name is Chloe Philips…" Her voice faded away as she called after Lavi. Down the street underneath a streetlamp in the warm glowing lights was a smiling face. A "friendship" was born.


	2. Awakening

**Awakening**

It's been six months since Chloe had met Lavi. For her it felt almost like six years had passed since her encounter with him. The months had stretched considerably since she now avoided death on a daily basis. When he met her she was naïve and had never faced harm or danger at all. No longer safely hidden in a town that never changed she had been chosen by Innocence. After the departure of Lavi, Chloe wasn't fighting for her life from Akuma she was fighting nature. The elements and basic necessities all seemed problematic and returning to her home was not an option. Even if she wanted to return home it was impossible. Immediately when Chloe was chosen by the Innocence no one had any memories of her. Erasing her identity and existence Chloe Philips no longer existed. But the most puzzling part was that Chloe had no idea she had been chosen by Innocence. There had been no flashing signs or any people to signify the change. She herself had realized change had occurred but nothing felt exponentially different.

All she could and did was keep going. Never stopping a never ending journey began. Soon Chloe traveled through extreme weather. Storms that she would never comprehend as possible were happening. Exhausted and battered the blonde shielded her face from the blustering wind. Her mind was numb but she placed one foot after another mechanically. Not quite sure where she was headed she simply kept walking. Chloe knew that she could have continued living in that town but that would have been a one way trip to death's door. She actually hated living in such a small town it made her claustrophobic. Everyone knew one another and any type of problem that you faced was the next day's gossip.

Deep within Chloe's heart there was a call reaching out to her. That force was attracting her and guided her through the bleakness. The storm was all around her making the teen unsure which direction was where. Fortunately gravity helped her know where up and down was. Chloe felt that this storm was similar to getting trapped beneath ice. If you panicked then up and down could easily be confused. As she continued her trek through the flat land (she hadn't tripped over anything) lack of rest and nutrition had caught up to her. Slowly she stumbled and her solid steps were diminished to stillness. Toppling over she could now see that there was sparse vegetation. Her eyes drooped even though her mind pleaded to her body that she could not rest. As her mind slipped into unconsciousness she feared being unable to wake up again.

Hushed whispers were heard overhead as she adjusted her position. Chloe was trying carefully to identify the quiet voices. People were hovering overhead and buzzing by creating sounds that made Chloe imagine many bugs flying about. Cringing at the thought the noises stopped. She felt that everything surrounding her was holding their breath in anticipation for her awakening. Half expecting to be dead the blinding lights made her uncomfortable. She could not see anyone beyond the dazzling lights. As her eyes altered to the brilliant lighting, silhouettes emerged from the shadows. "What is your name?" One of the larger shadows asked gently. Chloe narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She had no idea where she was and felt that it would be foolish to reveal an identity to strangers.

"Where am I?" Chloe evaded the question with another question. An elderly man stepped into the light and eased her wariness when she spotted a rose cross. Luckily Chloe remembered it on the jacket Lavi had been wearing. The other members in the room were hooded and had no rose cross. It was an eerie sight but she knew that she was in capable hands. "So where am I?" Chloe asked the unanswered question again.

"You are in an academy for the Black Order. We are standing in the Crystal Sanctuary." A hooded female answered as she slid back the hood to reveal stunning strawberry blonde curls. "This is a place where finders and exorcists are trained to their full potential. We are not the only existing school for the Black Order." A pleasant smile lit her face and she took a step back. Chloe's curiosity burned greater when she questioned what the Black Order did. All that came to mind was the grotesque creature that had died by the hands of Lavi.

"Would you like to become a finder?" The only exorcist asked. He was obviously the one in command. "If you accept you will be provided basic necessities and financial support as well as lessons on becoming a finder." The offer was tempting. The blonde had nothing to lose and little chance of finding a better offer than this.

"What will I have to do as a finder?" Chloe's sharp instincts alerted her that the position was possibly dangerous if they were offering proper instructions on the career and living conditions. It almost seemed as if they were desperate on finding new finders. She sat quietly observing her surroundings hoping to find movements or expressions to offset her caution. She wanted to accept but not enough to be willing to die for an operation that she didn't quite understand fully.

"Well at least she's got smarts." A male finder chuckled from beneath his white hood. Chloe rolled her eyes as her alertness dropped. Obviously if someone like him could continue a living as a finder the job couldn't be too difficult. Right? Well it didn't matter too much she knew that the feeling that had led her through the thicket of the storm was probably leading her to this opportunity.

"A finder's main job is to _always_ support the exorcist. Many times you will be sent to guide and keep watch of suspicious people onboard trains or in buildings. Once an experienced finder then you will be sent on more dangerous missions guarding possible Innocence or scouting Akuma and or Innocence." A serious male stated formally. Finding that the quiet silver eyed girl was human he slid off his hood to expose glimmering cobalt eyes. Chloe sat and pondered the situation. The pros outweighed the cons by far and she believed that she could deal with tagging along with exorcists they seemed reliable.

"So where can I sign up?" Chloe broke her grim face with a sparkling smile. Her positive answer shattered the tension. The intense spotlights were dimmed to a normal setting and the rest of the room was cast into light. Looking around the room she spotted that other beds were positioned in neat rows. Obviously she had been placed into an empty infirmary.

"Well I guess since it is so late I will just show you your room. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." The orange haired girl spoke cheerfully even though it was really late. Chloe was not even remotely sure what the time was. She had been unconscious for awhile so sense of time had been lost.

"So what time is it?" Chloe asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. She wanted to know before departing to her room.

"It is 12:30 a.m." the lone exorcist answered. He briskly left now that Chloe had agreed to become a finder. The other finders who hadn't spoken had left too. Only four people sat around in the room.

"Well goodnight…" Chloe mumbled to the two male finders as the redhead led her to the door. Quickly going through hallways the surroundings were blurred as Chloe rubbed her eyes and yawned quietly. Even after being out like a light her body still felt tired. After politely saying farewell to the strawberry blone she closed the door clumsily and flopped onto the bed.

Morning arrived swiftly and Chloe awoke early. Even though she went to bed late being unconscious added to hours of rest. A soft knock echoed in the tiny room. Rather surprised Chloe stumbled over to the door and opened it. "Good morning!" A bubbly strawberry blonde that Chloe had recognized had returned almost as if she had realized that Chloe was awake. "I forgot to introduce my name. I am Charlotte Jennings." Charlotte chirped happily.

"I'm Chloe." That was all she could manage early in the morning. It would be awhile until her senses kicked in. But that wasn't necessary since Charlotte interrupted.

"These clothes are for you until we can locate a finder's cloak for you. Oh and don't bother getting dressed we might as well take advantage of the early morning and take a bath." Charlotte added before Chloe closed the door.

"Does this school not have showers?" Chloe asked seriously. She thought that baths were a bit of long process. Logically she had always taken showers and saved on water bills. But maybe it was less expensive to have large baths instead of separate shower stalls ending up with more water being used.

"We ended up remodeling the place to have baths ever since Chief Komui visited. He insisted that we remove the showers. I guess because he is Chinese he was unused to the Western way of bathing." Charlotte answered remembering the rather strange visit. "So are you coming to take a bath too?" The strawberry blonde asked unsure. Chloe nodded not wanting to be difficult. The girls chatted and Chloe tried to memorize the hallways and the turns that they took. Almost at their destination Charlotte veered them into a change room. It was quite spacious with a cupboard that lined an entire wall. It was arranged that each cubbyhole was labeled with a person's name and filled with a wash basin, towels, shampoo, and soap. "Your cubby is three over right and up one." Charlotte directed watching Chloe nimbly following her directions. Both girls were getting undressed when other female finders filed in. Charlotte seemed very popular and exchanged greetings with them all. Chloe was immediately reminded of Lavi and his bubbling personality. It was strange because she hardly knew him but she was missing him.

Wrapped in towels the females all entered the huge complex. Complete with bamboo screens the springs looked very natural. Steaming water slid down from boulders into three pools and into one great huge pool. A couple of bright plastic yellow ducks floated about cutely. Grinning Chloe admitted that she could probably get used to taking baths. Wading in the hot water was luxurious. The peace of the morning was smashed as soon as a piercing scream was heard. Everyone froze and just as rapid as the scream Chloe and Charlotte ran ahead (wrapped in towels) towards the change room. There they found…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Friendship

**Friendship**

Charlotte and Chloe burst through the change rooms dripping wet while cautiously searching around. There in front of them were the two males from yesterday. "Benjamin and Everett I'm not surprised." Charlotte's voice was filled with sarcasm. "I'm used to Benji being here but why are you here too Ever?" This time Charlotte used the familiar nicknames as she addressed the two males in the _female_ change rooms. Chloe noted that the male who had commented on her intelligence with russet coloured hair and violet eyes was Benjamin or better known as Benji. The other who was onyx haired and sparkling cobalt eyes was Ever, short for Everett.

"Well you see Char, umm well." Benjamin was stammering unsure how to answer the still waiting Charlotte. Both guys were beating around the bush as they stared anywhere but at the girls.

"Since both of you were taking a bath we are just going to leave now." Everett grabbed Benjamin as they scurried out of the deserted change room. Charlotte let out a giggle and Chloe caught on. They were still only clothed in towels so the guys managed to escape without answering!!

"Hey Charlotte was it that idiot Benjamin again?" An unknown voice called out through the steam from the baths. As Charlotte returned she nodded in response.

"Does that happen often?" Chloe asked confused. Charlotte sighed and Chloe just took it as a yes. Both girls returned to the warm water. Once the two were clean and drying up they were dressing. Chloe's tattered wool coat and winter gear was placed gingerly into the cubby labeled with her name. Now she dressed into a slightly loose flexible pair of trousers that were stark white. Matched with the same flexible material in black were combat boots that laced up to her knees and a black top with a shallow dip at the collar. In contrasting tones stripes and lining were all over the clothing. Chloe noticed that Charlotte had a similar outfit as her in the white and black contrast. "Does everyone wear this similar type of outfit under their Finder's cloak?" Chloe asked curiously.

"The material is a special type developed by the Science Department. Only some of the Finders are chosen to experiment it so not everyone wears this type of clothing underneath their cloaks. This is how the Science Department determines which designs and materials are ethical and durable. They make the outfits for the exorcists." Charlotte had obviously lent Chloe the clothes because it seemed these clothes were for the more experienced Finders. After braiding her toffee coloured hair into two separate mini braids Chloe was still dissatisfied with the lack of colour in her appearance. Chloe searched through what little possessions she had and decided to wear her _now_ fingerless gloves. Before the gloves had been whole but it was not very easy to utilize. The gloves were striped bright sherbet, lemon yellow and rosy red.

"Maybe you should show me around after breakfast." Chloe suggested to Charlotte as she waited for the brown eyed girl. Traveling through more sets of hallways the girls reached the huge dining hall. Since they were a little late not too many people hung around. Following Charlotte Chloe noticed that food was served through a window.

"We used to have this amazing cook named Jerry. Although since he was so good at cooking he moved to Headquarters with Chief Komui to the _other_ side. So we only have temporary cooks right now because everyone has been taking shifts." Charlotte stressed on the word 'other' which sparked Chloe's undying curiosity.

"What do you mean by _other_ side?" Chloe posed the question carefully. Charlotte seemed surprised to the point where she was shocked into silence. The scene was odd as the girls stood in front of the food counter without ordering. Charlotte quickly ordered randomly two sets of food. As she grabbed one tray she grabbed Chloe with the other hand. Chloe managed to grab the other tray as she was dragged to a secluded corner of the hall. The two sat down and Chloe had confusion written across her face.

"What do you mean you do not know about the _other side_?" Now Charlotte stressed upon this mysterious place named the 'other side'. Searching for any signs of recognition she sighed as Chloe's face was blank. "This other place is the world that all the Finders are from originally. We were transported by free will to this academy by Noah's Ark. You had to have traveled through the ark to get here. So you entered the ark through mysterious means. That's why when we offered you a place here we were all very tense. We were unsure if you were an Akuma in disguise or simply a spy. Luckily you accepted otherwise we would have had to have **disposed** you." Charlotte cringed at mentioning the very closeness that Chloe had avoided death.

"So what exactly is an Akuma?" Chloe had never really understood the term when the Finders spoke about these demons.

"Akumas are the souls of the dead merged with machinery creating perfect 'live' weapons for the devil. They gain experience by killing and that is how they evolve. They are programmed to do nothing but kill people." Charlotte explained in a way as if she constantly explained this concept to many people often. "Then I am guessing Chloe that you do not know what an exorcist is." Chloe nodded yes. "Exorcists are members of an anti-Akuma group that consists of Holy Priests. They all bear this insignia." Charlotte had reached into her pants pocket to reveal a picture. The picture was of the rose cross that Lavi and the older man had on their coats.

"Lavi is an exorcist?!" Chloe exclaimed rather loudly. Charlotte was once again confused by Chloe's comments.

"So how do you know Lavi? You are speaking of Bookman Junior right?" Charlotte inquired.

"Well I only know one Lavi. He was the one that saved me from an Akuma. Well at the time I didn't know it was one but now I understand why Lavi did that." Chloe continued on and began to ramble. Information was beginning to fall into place. "Though Charlotte, could you explain a bit more on the whole Noah's Ark bit." Chloe still didn't understand how she traveled from her hometown through storms to find herself in Crystal Sanctuary Academy.

"Well the ark is a type of transportation that has doors leading to many different dimensions. Right now in this dimension there is nothing but the school and the land surrounding it. We come here to train because this world has virtually no Akuma and is ideal for beginner Finders and Exorcists. Miranda Lott came here to train her Innocent recently." Charlotte received another blank gaze from Chloe. "You do not know what Innocence is?" Charlotte asked not too surprised anymore. Chloe nodded slowly feeling rather foolish about this 'common' knowledge. "Well Innocence originated from a cube nearly a century ago. A message was left, "_We won against darkness, and some were destroyed. As you travel along, trouble will surely arise, to prevent this trouble, we leave you with this message._" Charlotte paused as she decided how to phrase the rest of the explanation. "The cube that was found the substance was named God's Crystal. Our school has been named after this exceedingly rare substance. The substance has a special power; it has been named Innocence. The Anti-Akuma weapon transforms the Innocence into weaponry. In the past the creator of the cube won in a fight against the evil named Millennium Earl. It has been recorded in history as Noah's Great Flood because the result was the destruction of the Earth approximately 7000 years ago. Prophecies have revealed that we will experience three days of darkness once again." Charlotte also explained more about the past of the mysterious cube.

"So is there anyway to prevent the prophecy from drawing to a close?" Chloe asked.

"Well all we can do is search for people who are compatible with the Innocence otherwise the power cannot be utilized. But because of Noah's Flood all of the Innocence has spread throughout the world. It is nothing more than a race to gather all the Innocence and building an army against the Akuma the Millennium Earl has created. Unfortunately for us the Innocence has weird unknown requirements that only a small amount of people have." Both girls were finishing up there meals and the topic lingered over their heads leaving a trail of silence in its wake. "So I'll show you around the complex." Leaving the plain benches and dumping their dishes into a labeled bin the girls entered another plain hallway.

"Why do all the hallways look identical?" Chloe raised the question from her thoughts. It was odd because all the hallways were open, airy and usually had large windows depending where it was located.

"Well as dumb as this sounds when Chief Komui visited he was lost constantly so we not only changed the bathrooms to his liking we changed most of the original layout. Now our building is almost identical to Headquarters." Charlotte sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Though for awhile Chief Komui worked here as a teacher before getting promoted to Chief though I think his actual title is Supervisor. So the main rooms in Headquarters are now identical to here such as the Sanitarium, Cafeteria, Training room, lounge and library. He likes to change things to his comfort which sometimes has the rest of us stressed out." Charlotte listed the group rooms as they passed through them. The Sanitarium was where Chloe had awakened in yesterday or early morning to be exact. They had just left the Cafeteria which had been filled with long tables and benches. Candles lit the room with odd paintings hanging around the room. Chloe admired the training room on the third floor for its high vaulted ceiling and arches. The room was empty but light filtered through the windows. Striped couches and coffee tables were placed in the lounge. Last was the library, filled with books from the floor to the super tall ceiling. As Chloe shifted her gaze upwards she saw balconies that held more shelves. Even the railing of each balcony was used as a shelf for books had been placed in the openings.

"Wow this place is amazing." Chloe flashed a wide smile. "Though shouldn't I be learning the ropes for being a Finder?" Chloe was sure that the place didn't come without a price.

"Yeah I'm taking you to a very _special_ teacher." Charlotte had a rather frightening grin that closely resembled the grin of a shark. Chloe sighed and was unsure if she should be rejoicing or cowering in fear.

"Should I be worried?" Chloe exasperatedly asked. She was very tired from all the new information and asking questions. Charlotte chuckled quietly as they entered a room. Seated on top of what appeared to be a desk was a fully clad red-headed exorcist. Hopes arose as she spotted the bright red hair. Unfortunately her eyes met with another stranger. Unlike Lavi's shorter hair this man had long hair. Adorned with the rose cross he sat with a golden coloured golem. With matching crimson eyes framed by glasses, stubble on his chin and a white mask that covered his right eye he was somewhat intimidating even with his mild expression

"This is general Cross Marian. He will be teaching you until we have some Finders complete the course. All the classes are entirely filled to the brim." Charlotte still had an amused grin across her face.

"So why am I getting taught by an Exorcist let alone a General?" Chloe assumed that he held a higher ranking than simply an ordinary exorcist. It was absurd shouldn't he be searching for more Innocence and compatible people.

"Well from what knowledge we know about you, there is a possibility that you may contain an Innocence." Cross directed to Chloe with eyes that searched for signs of extra abilities. "You arrive to the academy when there is no other entrance except through the Ark and I have seen exceptional potential in you." He answered bluntly.

"Potential?" Chloe asked stunned, "I have not done **anything** yet." Her comment echoed in the large room. She couldn't remember having done anything spectacular in the past twenty-four hours or as a matter of fact for the past seventeen years. Charlotte couldn't help but giggle at the shock on Chloe's face.

"Well it does not matter Chloe because if you want to be a Finder than you will just have to learn from General Cross. But I must go I am late for class!!" Exiting the room Charlotte left with a pleasant smile and a nonchalant wave. Chloe muttered some incoherent phrases under her breath.

"Since I am not fully qualified to teach you as a Finder I will just teach you as if you were an Exorcist." Cross' voice was muted as if he were aware of her fear and that if he spoke any louder she would shatter. Chloe did not fear Cross himself she feared what the man would teach her. Akuma were frightening and Exorcists fought them off daily. If she were to be able to defeat them then that would be fine with her, but facing them was just another story. Gathering courage would be difficult and immense power would have to be summoned from within because with her current abilities she wouldn't last a day. "Your training will be mild until we discover your Innocence." He had an odd smile and was bent on the idea that Chloe had been chosen by Innocence. Sighing she didn't even attempt to mention that there was no way that was going to happen. "Though we should probably start off with the basics and at least _try_ to stick to the Finder's program." He rolled his eyes as if he was reminded of some other instance.

"Yeah I'm Chloe Philips. Just call me Chloe." She shrugged as she introduced herself. "What will I be learning first General Cross?" Chloe was now genuinely interested now that there was no way of backing out.

"Just call me Master that's what my other disciple calls me. We will be learning a great art that all Finders must know." Cross had an unmistakable grin across his face and Chloe was just enjoying this day more and more.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Tides of Change

**Chapter 4**

So what is this great skill that every Finder must know? Chloe had a mild frown on her face as she though about Cross' sanity. Here she was a seventeen-year old who just so happened to be a Finder cooking. Yes cooking. After making tons of different dishes General Cross Marian still had room to devour everything. After many failed attempts at cooking, Chloe had managed to improve enough for her food to be edible. Only a month had passed but she had learnt basic combat, seals and well cooking. "I cannot believe that you can eat so much!!" Chloe stared in disbelief as she watched her master gobble down more food.

"Well I'm hungry." He replied simply as if it weren't obvious enough. "Trust me your cooking skills are a whole lot better." He shuddered as he remembered the first attempt at cooking. Chloe rolled her eyes and washed the empty plates. "Though I am very surprised, we still have not discovered your Innocence." He thoughtfully stated. Chloe paused and sighed. Clearly this was the ideal time to blurt out I told you so. Instead she continued washing and drying the dishes. "There is not much left to teach you about being a Finder. I think you should go on missions and see if anything can trigger your Innocence." This time he sounded doubtful now rethinking if he had mistaken his premonition.

"Oh now you are not so confident?" Chloe chuckled as she teased him. This was just as good as rubbing it in and saying I told you so. He twitched with annoyance and Chloe could feel the irritation radiating off him. Knowing that this would result with some type of consequence she threw the apron she had been wearing onto the counter. Since this hadn't been the first comment that had bothered him today he immediately went from irritated and suddenly to pleasant? Chloe shivered as she took notice of the sudden mood change. These swings were worse than aggravation because she could deal with annoyed Cross but not happy Cross. When he was happy it was because he discovered some way to get back at her. It was a constant battle between the two and competition was fierce.

"You know what I just remembered that I sent Supervisor Komui a letter about you. I forgot to mention that you are meeting him today." Cross had lightly tapped his fist onto the open palm of his hand as he made the motion as if it had just crossed his mind. Chloe once again stared in disbelief. Charlotte was out teaching new Finders, Everett was on another mission and Benjamin was goofing off and avoiding all work probably napping. How would she manage to contact and say farewell? "Visiting the Academy is an option." Cross raised his eyebrows slightly as he noticed her incredulity.

"Why should I go to Headquarters now?" Chloe knew that it was bound to happen but she didn't think that it would happen so soon. Somehow she felt that she finally become content with her new identity.

"Sorry kiddo but they need new Finders desperately." Cross mentioned bluntly. The truth seared into the silence. Chloe shrugged and decided she might as well go. Everyone was busy she should at least make the best of her spare time. "Well off you go. I need to leave before Central finds me. I will come find you when your Innocence appears." Cross said as he rapidly started moving about leaving Chloe in a cloud of confusion.

"Wait a minute!" Chloe screeched as the general attempted transport her. "What do you mean before Central finds you? Do I need to repeat that I do not and will not get Innocence?" Chloe spluttered out questions that were obviously not going to be answered. Now Cross didn't hesitate as he shoved her through hallways. Unfortunately due to the extreme difference in strength Cross had no trouble moving the petite Finder but Chloe was struggling to articulate proper sentences because she was so overwhelmed. With millions of questions that were clearly going to be left unanswered she was crafting the questions so that Cross may possibly answer. Her focus was unaware to the changing surroundings. No longer in bright airy hallways she had arrived in dark dingy cramped walkways. When Chloe had managed to take a good look around it had been too late. With one final shove Chloe ungracefully stumbled across the threshold of the Ark.

"Give my regards to Allen." Cross's voice faded away as Chloe collapsed onto the ground. She shouted after his disappearing silhouette but her voice was cast aside in the resounding silence of the Ark. Adjusting to the brightness Chloe's gaze was met with white washed buildings matched with little flower boxes perched beneath windows that were adorned with vibrantly coloured shutters. Searching for the entrance that she had entered through but failing to find the non-existent opening she wandered across cobbled streets when she realized she had absolutely no idea what direction the Headquarters was. Then as if by coincidence a sign shaped like an arrow was labeled in many languages. It said, "Headquarters this way." in English at the top. Chloe felt a bit foolish for not noticing the bright neon yellow sign immediately but came across three others. Finally it led up to a wooden door which was quite simple even the sign that was taped upon it had nothing on it but the word, "Headquarters.". Chloe cautiously contemplated on what she should do. Unsure she hesitantly knocked lightly against the thick door. Waiting impatiently she tapped her feet and drummed her fingers quietly against her leg. With no response Chloe went ahead and pushed the door open. Darkness welcomed the teen as her feet landed on a metal staircase that led to the floor. Clutching onto the railing lighting was limited to the screens of a couple of computers scattered around on tables placed obscurely around the room.

"I have got her!!!" A voice pierced the soundless room and instantly the figure had knocked her down the stairs. Both the ambusher and Chloe lay crumpled on the floor. Soon bright floodlights washed the room in stark brightness. Surrounding the pair cloaked Finders stood ready to apprehend the intruder. Under the watchful eyes of Finders they each noticed her small stature and clothing. Chloe was wearing the experimental Exorcist clothing. Although she did not have the Rose Cross emblazoned onto a coat the Science Department's work was just as obvious. The Finder who had jumped her retreated immediately. Unfortunately everyone still circled around her. Rubbing her sore head Chloe's silver eyes noted the amount of Finders.

"What is going on?" The question was calm and eased the tension filling the cavernous room. Rushed voices and explanations flew through the air and none were heard among the chaos. The voice remained quiet but the source walked over to Chloe. Silver hair with matching eyes bent down to offer a hand to Chloe. An intricate marking adorned his left eye. "I am Allen Walker. Who are you?" His question was gentle and polite. As the name registered in Chloe's memory bank her attention snapped into place.

"I am Chloe Philips. General Cross says hello to you by the way." Her nonchalant statement caught everyone off guard. The previous pandemonium had halted at the mere mention of Cross' name. Allen froze in shock as he comprehended the simple sentence. "Have I got the wrong Allen?" Chloe's face showed a tiny portion of her panic. Really she wasn't even sure if she had arrived at the right place.

"No I am Cross' pupil. Though how do you know him?" Allen's enormous shock faded slightly as he tried to be polite when interrogating. Chloe thought about how she should answer the question in a condensed format.

"Well," Chloe paused as she dragged out her answer, "I met him purely by chance and was forced by the Academy to be taught by him. They all swear that I have Innocence but I believe that it is just wishful thinking on their part. Now he has run out of things to teach me so he sent me here in hopes that I discover my Innocence. Though knowing him he has probably escaped the Academy through the Ark into some other dimension." Chloe spoke all in one breath shrugging her shoulders. Although she hadn't known Cross for very long she had discovered his nature to avoid certain _things_. Allen rolled his eyes as he heard about the sudden disappearance and dumping another apprentice at Headquarters. "So…" Chloe's voice trailed off at the awkward situation before her.

"She's harmless. All of you do not have to stay." Allen declared to the others with a pleasant smile. Slowly the crowds of people were filing out of the room. Untrusting Finders lurked in tight circles whispering words of doubt. Just when Allen was going to speak another interruption occurred.

"**I cannot find Lenalee**!!!!" A man dressed in a white uniform with the Rose Cross burst into the room apprehensive and frantic. His glasses hanging off the tip of his nose and his frizzy black hair was captured by a crumpled beret. Everyone stared at the Supervisor accustomed to his unusual behavior. Chloe sat gaping at the eccentric and frenzied man. "She has disappeared!!!" Running around in small circles the Chinese man ran blindly. Suddenly he halted with a screech. "Who is this?" He curiously asked peering at the tiny blonde next to Allen.

"This is Chloe Philips." Allen introduced her while she was still in shock at the man's sudden arrival. "Chloe this is Supervisor Komui." Allen spoke not expecting any reaction from the blonde.

"So you are the one who changed the academy and the Headquarters to look alike!!!" Chloe exclaimed with her index finger pointing accusingly at Komui. The remaining Finders knew about the academy but Allen was at a loss of such knowledge. "You taught at the academy for a little bit didn't you?" Chloe asked quietly. "Charlotte spoke well of you." Chloe added in politely remembering it was rude to point at people.

"Yes I did teach at the academy. Charlotte was such a sweetheart. She is almost as cute as Lenalee!~" Just as Komui finished the sentence he abruptly remembered about Lenalee. "**LENALEE!!!**" Komui's sudden shouting caused everyone surrounding him to wince.

"Brother! Stop carelessly causing scenes!" Lenalee scolded Komui as he clenched onto her with an iron grip. Everyone sighed whether from relief that he found her or fatigue as the outcome. Chloe felt alone in such a different environment. She may as well have been from another planet. Even Cross' annoying smug smirk would have cheered her amongst so many strangers. Adapting in another society was unfortunately not one of her strong abilities. Allen observed the new girl and noticed her hesitance and wondered how she had arrived directly into the Headquarters.

"I did not climb the ridiculous cliff we are standing on." Chloe spoke reading the wonder within his eyes. Shock became more prominent at her unexpected accuracy. "I did study the configuration of Headquarters. Cross made me come through the Ark." Chloe seemed well acquainted with the Ark and did not feel any exceptional feelings towards the name anymore. Although the actual transportation still amazed her. Most of the distrustful Finders had returned to previous duties before the interruption. Komui who had calmed down after finding Lenalee and a cup of coffee returned to the quiet Finder.

"Come quickly Chloe. If Cross has sent you, then you must have great potential." Komui stated in a somewhat business tone. Unintentionally the blonde rolled her eyes and both Lenalee and Allen had caught the look. "Hevlaska must assess your abilities and if possible determine bits of your future." Komui increased his speed and directed her to an elevator that appeared like an upside-down pyramid. Leaning against the railing the three teens waited as the elevator descended. Soon Chloe's silver eyes gazed at the looming serpent-like creature. Faintly glowing with a soft shimmer, wispy arms reached for Chloe. Gently the Finder was cocooned in the glowing mist. As Hevlaska searched within the body for any signs of Innocence she was struggling. Hevlaska could sense a strong dormant power but it was foreign. Unwelcoming towards Hevlaska Chloe's power was resisting.

"Chloe Philips. You do not have Innocence." Hevlaska's voice echoed in the vastness. Everyone was rather surprised including Chloe who had begun to believe in General Cross. "But a dormant power lies within you. It must develop before it can become great. Your future is obscured more so than others, but a faint path has showed to me that you are a key point in the prophecy. Whichever side you choose will affect and alter everything that will occur beyond that point. The Destroyer of Time and the Thousand Year Duke lay awaiting your arrival to the centre stage." Hevlaska's voice dimmed to almost nothing. Confusion muddled Chloe's thoughts and her future did not appear clearer to her. Unknown to the group two shadowy figures many floors above had heard Hevlaska's prediction and they had fully comprehended her future. Everyone else had a greater understanding of the prophecy than Chloe because she lacked knowledge.

"Thank you Hevlaska." Chloe politely thanked the Exorcist as she placed Chloe onto the elevator. "Now I can officially say to General Cross I do not have Innocence." Chloe was almost relieved to discover the lack of Innocence but anguish for what the future withheld from her.

"Although I said that you do not have Innocence the foreign power you possess is very different and too weak for me to determine." Hevlaska warned Chloe because that dormant power was as dissimilar as it was alike to Innocence.

"For now Chloe I will register you as a Finder. I assume that you have retrieved sufficient education from the academy." Komui wrote sentences across his clipboard in Chinese. Somehow Chloe had a sneaking suspicion that Komui was just fooling around by writing things about Lenalee. She confirmed that they were legal papers as she read bits and pieces of English fitted in the Chinese sentences. "Now that you are a Finder of the order you can have Lenalee and Allen both show you around. Remember to pick up your Finder's coat in the 4th section of the Science Department." Komui waved casually as he operated the elevator. As the steady movement upwards was relaxing Chloe's frazzled mind it lurched randomly. Clutching the railing everyone swore as the elevator violently swung off course. Chloe hung tightly dangling off the swinging elevator. "Hooray for disasters." She thought.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Close Encounter

**Close Encounter  
**

As Chloe clutched the railing as tightly as she could her sweaty palms were loosening her grip. Endurance had not been her forte. Unfortunately due to all the violent swinging that the elevator experienced the railing had ripped apart from the platform. Out of reach from the others her situation seemed extremely pitiable. The event almost seemed like another fate cast out to send her to an early death. Somehow this scene only caused the blonde to sigh. Seconds ticked away leaving the impression that an eternity had passed. Unpredictably the rail she held onto for her life snapped like a brittle branch. Chloe's shriek couldn't be suppressed. Plummeting like a stone time halted to a standstill only to abruptly continue when she collided with another being. Luckily the railing had been leaning to the far side she had only dropped about a couple floors. Unluckily she had ambushed some poor oblivious person. Blinking a couple times silver eyes met with the ceiling. Quickly Chloe rolled off the person she had used as a cushion and noticed a very aggravated Japanese man. A scowl and a vein where quite prominent features but he made no sounds to indicate his obvious mood. "I'm terribly sorry!" Chloe apologized quickly as she made her way to help him up. The man didn't seem to respond to her apology and so the blonde wondered if he understood English.  
"Tch." He muttered deciding to reign in his anger and plainly ignore Chloe. Shrugging off the rather rude response she was going to look for the 4th section of the Science Department for her cloak. As the two people were going to part ways a familiar red head had made an appearance. Chloe's pulse quickened yet she failed to remember his name. She knew that they had met once which seemed so long ago. Was it Laurence? Maybe Liam... or Lucas? The name slipped away and the only hint she had was that the name started with 'L'.

"Yu where are you going? You are going to leave this beautiful girl all alone?" The redhead teased the ebony haired man. Chloe stared lost in the joke that was obviously hilarious to the one with the eye patch.

"You?" Chloe asked oblivious to the livid Japanese. The redhead chuckled and was about to reply to her question when a deadly aura struck him. A chilling effect emitted from the angry man wielding a katana as he threatened the cheery Exorcist. "So what is your name?" Chloe rapidly interjected not really directing the particular question to anyone.

The red head smiled and replied naturally, "His name is Yu Kanda, and I hope you haven't forgotten my name Miss Philips." Chloe felt the heat of blood rushing to her face. He had remembered her and her last name yet she couldn't place his name.

The redhead laughed at her embarrassment and told her anyway, "My name is Lavi." Like a bolt of lightning a feeling of familiarity struck her. A day that seemed so long ago resurfaced in a vivid memory. Unknown to Chloe she was smiling and had begun to walk away. "Hey where are you going?" Lavi asked slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry about that." Chloe apologized as she realized she had wandered away from the two. Yu had already snuck away and Lavi seemed slightly disappointed in the disappearance.

"Are you alright?" Allen yelled as he ran up to them accompanied by Lenalee. The two of them inspected the situation and noticed that Chloe was fine and wasn't even shaken from her fall. "You seem to be alright…" Allen trailed off as Chloe turned to him with a small chuckle.

"Were you expecting me to be crying?" Chloe laughed with a carefree smile knowing that was exactly what everyone was expecting. "I have been through worse." After those words the smile left on her face was superficial but polite. The others shuddered at the thought of something worse than falling three floors at top speed. "So where is the Science Departments 4th section? I still need my coat." asked humming a merry tune she couldn't quite remember the name of.

"Well if you are sure you're fine, we can go there right now." Allen shrugged at her nonchalance and led the group. As they descended even further they began getting closer to the science section. Odd sounds radiated off the walls and weird machinery cast long shadows. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Chlow began to get a bad feeling. She couldn't figure out why but something felt out of place. She didn't know or find anything familiar but it threw her off. Then she realized it. While everything in Headquarters looked identical to the interior of the academy it was here that was unique and unseen to her eyes. She seriously hoped that was why the negative feeling nagged at her continuously.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating this story. I thought it'd be better to post a really short chapter instead of no chapter at all. I'm not really sure where this story is going anymore, so it may just go in any direction (i was originally gonna follow the manga but after that really long hiatus awhile ago by Katsura Hoshino I ended up losing the excitement over this particular story).


End file.
